godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
The Main Page needs a new look. I will see what I can do.Marram 14:26, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Fanon link The link to fanon rules on the home page is a double redirect. It should go here: Wikizilla:Policy. -- Crockalley 22:59, February 15, 2012 (UTC) http://hd.tupmovie.com/movie/373571/godzilla-king-of-the-monsters.html Theme Design =Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019)= Greetings. Ran across the wiki and noticed that it's seeking editors so I'm rolling up my sleeves and diving in to help. Though can we get a better theme installed? The white text on black background with blue links is rather difficult to read and look holy uninviting. I am Maverike Prime. I make no claims otherwise. Admin and Founder of http://exo-squad.wikia.com/wiki/Exo-Squad_Wiki%7CExo-Squad Wiki 02:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Hm... No one else has complained about the theme. I think this theme suits Wikizilla fine, or at least, is better than the old, dull, and boring theme we had a year ago. Trust me, you do not want to see how ugly Wikizilla looks with a gray and/or white background. I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 02:36, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :*shrugs* I actually did look at the old version via the wayback machine. The green background for the main section coupled with the black text was rather... unsettling. And the White text on black/grey is an improvement. But blue links on a dark background color produces a fair ammount of eye strain as the blue "bleeds" into the background color making it difficult for the eye to distinguish with out concentration. While I would personally go with a differe color scheme I'm not the admin of the WikiZilla. Regardless of that I am going to start combing through the articles and seeing what I can offer. :I am Maverike Prime. I make no claims otherwise. Admin and Founder of http://exo-squad.wikia.com/wiki/Exo-Squad_Wiki%7CExo-Squad Wiki 02:44, April 1, 2013 (UTC) We should either update the main page or change this month's featured article will be this year's featured article and other stuff.--Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 00:30, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :That is easily accomplished. Let's change the featured article. I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 01:02, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Chatroom Let us make more use of the site's chatroom. Try to be signed into it whenever you are on the site Troycool, The Head Administrator of Wikizilla 12:51, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Featured Article for May 2014 IMO, I think we should change the featured article into the 2014 film once it comes out... Specter5 (talk) 15:24, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 18:54, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :Well, the movie just premiered, and I saw it... and HOLY FREAKIN' CRAP YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHERE ONE OF THE REMOVED Specter5 (talk) 13:45, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Death Battle I didn't know where else to put this comment on the upcoming Death Battle so I put it here. I know its an unofficial fight BUT Godzilla and Gamera's rivalry is legendary and this show is really well known. So why not make a Death Battle page (not a page called Godzilla VS Gamera just in case they do another Godzilla fight)? Newraptor (talk) 03:50, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :Nope, because that series is fanon that barely has to do with Godzilla and/or Gamera. Someone already made a blog post about it on here and another person already commented on the Godzilla page. If they make more than just one Godzilla death battle video in the future then a page for them might be created, but for now, it's pointless because it's only one video. Still, it feels strangely cool that three people came here as of yet to promote that one video... I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 04:01, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Change Needed The header that says, "The encyclopedia of Godzilla, Gamera, and other Toho monsters that anyone can contribute to!" should be changed to "The encyclopedia of Godzilla, Gamera, and other Kaiju that anyone can contribute to!" Mainly due to the fact that Gamera is not a Toho creation... Palsunstar (talk) 17:06, August 22, 2015 (UTC) watch now :